ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Jade
House Jade is one of the noble Houses of Kyth, and one of the factions in Medieval. The oldest surviving noble House in Kyth, House Jade prides themselves in their devotion to traditions of old, as well as their religious devotion to the Lord Woo. Based in the southern region of Corvus, House Jade is known historically to have produced some of the most powerful mages in all of Kyth. History Apparently their founder was an archmage! But that's pretty much all I've got, sorry Everett. >_> Members of House Jade Below is a list of the members of House Jade. See also Category:House Jade From main game Core Members * Everett Jade (House patriarch circa 1292-1329, Scribe) * Leif Jade (Archmage) * Francis Jade (Priest) * Jeniver Jade (Everett's niece, Seer) Recruits * Xavier Lynn (Vigilante) * Elin Ryer (Xavier's wife) * Ruth Bjornflingr (Magician) * Kaldora Verdana (Messenger) NPCs * Joffery Jade (Everett's son, House patriarch circa 1329-1354) * Hope Crane Jade (Joffery's wife) * Charles Jade (Jeniver's father, interrogator) * Helena Jade (Jeniver's mother, Everett's sister) * Marson Jade (Everett's cousin) * Calvin Magerage (mage) From expanded canon House Patriarchs * Magnus Jade (circa ?-1176) * Isaac Jade (circa 1176-1195) * Michael Jade (circa 1195-1209) * Abram Jade (circa 1209-1248) * James Jade (circa 1248-1269) * Patrick Jade (circa 1269-1284) * Eduard Jade (circa 1284-1292) * Everett Jade, Jr. (circa 1354-1370) * Zachary Jade (circa 1370-?) Employees * Peter Jade (advisor) * Anders Escalus (fireknight) * Cai Shahar (fireknight) * Odin Escalus (knight) Former Members * Rosanna Oberon née Jade (Michael's daughter, marries into House Oberon) * Antonia Ascension née Jade (Abram's daughter, marries an Ascension king) * Cedric Curys (Dorothea's husband, Charles' brother, moved back to House Curys) * Dorothea Jade (Everett's sister, moved to House Curys) * Luella Booveen née Jade (Everett's daughter, marries into House Booveen) * Caroline Talfryn née Jade (Everett's daughter, marries into House Talfryn) * Noelle Topaza née Jade (Roderick's daughter, marries into House Topaza) Earlier * Cillian Jade (Isaac's son) Michael's family * Cynthia Jade (née unknown) (Michael's wife) * Patricia Jade (Michael's daughter) * Elizabeth Jade (Michael's daughter) Abram's family * Camilla Jade née Ophid (Abram's wife) * Michelyn Jade (Abram's daughter) * Felician Jade (Abram's son) James' family * Jessica Jade (née unknown) (James' wife) Patrick's family * Johanna Jade (née unknown) (Patrick's wife, deceased) * Declan Jade (Patrick's son, probably deceased) * Garnet Jade (Marson's mother, probably deceased) Eduard's family * Eleanor Jade née Escalus (Eduard's wife, deceased) * Theodore Jade (Everett's brother, priest) * Roderick Jade (Everett's brother) * Malenna Jade née Cressida (Roderick's wife) Everett's family * Cassandra Jade née Oberon (Everett's first wife, deceased) * Satine Jade née Arach (Everett's second wife, deceased) * Reynold Jade (Everett's son) * Aubrey Jade (Everett's son) * Samuel Jade (Everett's son) Joffery's family * Joseph Jade (Joffery's son) * Leland Jade (Joffery's son) * Ashton Jade (Joffery's son) * Ramsey Jade (Joffery's son) * Fate Destiney Jade (Joffery's daughter) Reynold's family * Chamile Jade née Accipiter (Reynold's wife) * Antony Jade (Reynold's son) * Satine Jade, Jr. (Reynold's daughter) * Ellaire Jade (Reynold's daughter)Category:Medieval factions Everett Jr.'s family * Roslyn Jade née Stallion (Everett Jr.'s wife) * Alicia Jade (Everett Jr.'s daughter) * Bartholomew Jade (Everett Jr.'s son) * Roy Jade (Everett Jr.'s son) Category:House Jade Category:Noble houses